La Luna Armagada
by Anaknusan
Summary: When Jack Sparrow is arrested once again in Port Royale he acquires a new friend in the shape of his cellmate. But with the Navy in hot pursuit after their escape will he get the help he needs or be left behind?
1. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTC. Nothing. I'm too poor to own something that cool. And Pirates own themselves anyways. I'm merely a vessel for their stories.**

_**Year: 1667**__  
Chapter One: The Escape  
_  
Jack was rudely shoved into a jail cell, slamming into a soft object which groaned in pain. As he hit the floor the cell door slammed shut and he looked curiously at the person he had hit. At first glance it looked as if they were leaning against the wall, their hands behind their head, looking at the floor, but then the person shifted with a muffled curse and he saw a glint of steel, the prisoner's arms were chained to the wall behind their head. Jack stood up, dusted himself off and addressed the prisoner.

Hello, hello. At least I have some company, eh?" He remarked, eyeing the prisoner who made no response. Jack strode up to him, pushed back his tangled mass of hair, which hung in his face, and jumped in shock. "You're a lass!" He looked her up and down, taking in her breeches and men's shirt. "You don't look like some street girl either. How'd you wind up here?"

The girl glared at him and lunged, only to be painfully slammed back into the wall by the chains. Jack leapt back in surprise, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me." She spat at him, wincing.

Ignoring her glares Jack stepped closer. "They haven't been treating you very kindly have they lass?" He asked, gesturing to her blood stained shirt and bruised face, "What did you do to so anger our blue coated friends?"

She stood up taller, narrowing her eyes at him, "None of your bloody business, now leave me be!"

Jack shook a finger at the enraged girl. "Temper, temper lass."

At that moment footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Jack swung around and leaned casually against the bars of the cell to greet whoever was on the way. A tall man in a British military uniform approached with two guards. He was obviously the one in charge with his puffed chest and the plethora of gold braids adorning his jacket. From the smirk on his face Jack knew he enjoyed using this power to his advantage. Eyeing Jack the man gestured to the cell door, speaking to the guards. "Bring the girl, he wishes to _speak _with her again." Turning sharply on his heel he strode out of sight.

One of the guards walked up to Jack, "Hold your hands out."

Jack perked up, like a child told he could go outside to play, "Does this mean I get to come?" he asked, holding both hands out in between two bars.

"On either side of the bar." The guard instructed, ignoring Jack's question. Jack did as told and then looked disappointed as the guard put chains on his wrists, effectively locking him to the cell. He sighed and leaned his head against the bars as he watched the guards unlock the cell and approach the girl. During all this time she had remained completely still, Jack was unsure if she was unconscious or just in too much pain to move. As the guards unlocked her she slumped forward onto them, knocking them over. Just as it seemed she would fall down with them she spun around, ran out of the cell and slammed it shut behind her.

"Hey, what about me? You aren't gonna leave me here are you luv?" Jack called after her, narrowing his eyes when she ignored him and sprinted towards the steps. At the bottom she paused, grabbed her jacket and weapons off a nearby hook and scurried up and out of sight. All was silent for a moment as he and the guards trapped with him looked towards where she had disappeared. Jack eyed the distressed guards standing next to him, "You aren't very good at this whole, who goes in the cell thing are you?"

Suddenly there was shouting, a gun was fired, and the daring girl came running down the stairs again. Dashing past Jack's cell a stream of curses followed her. Only seconds later six guards came panting down after her. There was a shout and then a thud. A moment later the guards returned. Two of the larger men were dragging the unconscious and bound girl with them, a look of annoyance and disgust evident. A tall thin man whom Jack decided the name "Weasel" suited and thus dubbed him, let the two other guards out as he cursed them for their stupidity. Quite a few of the guards were sporting what looked like would be pretty nasty bruises. One guard, a boy who couldn't be very much more than eighteen, was holding his arm as blood seeped out between his fingers. The girl was dragged up the steps and out of sight as the rest headed down the hall towards the guard room.

"Hey!" Jack called after them, "What about me? You can't just leave me here all chained up and the likes now can you?"

One guard, a man who looked as if he should be on the other side of the bars along with Jack, turned around and walked right up to Jack.

"You want to bet on that?" He spit on the floor in front of Jack then turned and followed his companions, laughing at Jack's curses. After shouting at the guards for a good solid fifteen minutes Jack gave up, rested his arms on the cell bars and leaned against the cool steel, contemplating an escape.

"Come on, think man, think! There's got to be some way you can get out of here."

As the sun began to set Jack was jolted out of his upright nap by the sound of footsteps. Two guards came down the steps, pulling the girl again, conscious but bleeding and looking even worse for the wear. They unceremoniously threw her into the cell, cutting her bindings. They were obviously under strict orders not to enter the cell again. One of the guards paused and unlocked Jack from the cell. As Jack rubbed the feeling back into his hands he grinned, "Thanks mate, got any rum?"

The guard glared at him, then hurried away. The girl stood in the corner, attempting to straighten her ripped and bloody clothes, muttering to herself. "Only damn shirt I own, a little courtesy would be nice, I _hate_ the British. Pompous… arrogant…"_  
_  
"Uh, excuse me lass, what did you say?" Jack joined her in the corner, settling himself onto a bench.

Jumping slightly, the girl turned and looked at Jack. "I was just saying how bloody annoying you are," she spat with an accent that Jack couldn't quite place. "And quit calling me lass, _boy_, I'm no sprite that just leapt from the womb." She paused, her eyes boring holes into Jack as she scanned his face. "Not that you're some young'n either."

Jack's eyes twinkled as he protested. "I resent that. I happen to have just celebrated my twentieth!"

The woman snorted. "Aye, and I was framed." She held out her hand, "The name's Laura, whom do I have the honor of being irritated by?"

Jack eyed her curiously. She stood with one hip slightly pushed to the side, her hair a matted mess but he could see streaks of color in it that were not natural, blues and purples glinted in the light from the window. Her clothes were ripped, bloody and filthy from her time in jail and some of the holes in her shirt looked to be burns but she still held herself with dignity and pride that commanded respect and spoke of leadership. _Her and Elizabeth would get along _Jack thought to himself. He grasped her hand. As he shook it he pulled back the cuff of her shirt, revealing a scar in the shape of a 'P' on her wrist. "Had a little brush with the East Indies Trade did we?

"Aye, as did you I see."

"Well I guess that explains why you're here, eh?"

Laura just grinned at him and Jack pushed her sleeve up further but no other marks were revealed. He stepped back and did a half mock bow, sweeping his hat off his head, "Captain Jack Sparrow, at ye service."

Laura froze for a moment, "Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, heard of me?"

"But you're-" She cut off her sentence examining him. Jack turned in a circle as if modeling, and Laura smirked. She circled around him slowly, eyeing his worn leather boots, filthy pants and shirt, and sliding her eyes past his dark kohl lined eyes to the red sash that covered his dread locked hair. She fingered a gold coin in his hair and then stepped back, crossing her arms. "No, I haven't heard of you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, placing a hand over his heart. "You wound me, are ye sure now?"

Laura stood still, eyeing him critically. "Ah ha!" She smiled triumphantly.

"You remembered?"

Laura grinned. "No, but I know who ye remind me of, me grandpa!"

Jack scowled at her and retired to the other side of the cell to sulk.

Laura grinned, enjoying his disappointment and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as she spoke. "When do you hang?"

Jack glanced out the window at the only patch of sky he could see, "Sunrise, as per the British obsession."

Laura grinned, slapping him on the shoulder, "You're in luck then, you hang with me." Without another word she slid down the wall and proceeded to fall asleep.

"Bloody women, absolute mystery, and crazy to boot." He sighed and leaning against the wall, put his hat over his face and fell asleep.


	2. The Hanging

_**Chapter Two: The Hanging**  
_  
Suddenly Jack was awakened by a sharp kick to the ribs. "Get up _pirate_." A voice spat with contempt. "It's time for you to hang."

Jack looked up and recognized the guard as the one Laura had sliced the day before. He slumped back on the ground, looking the guard straight in the eye. "Hurrah."

"Stand up." the guard said, kicking him again, "and hold out your hands."

"All right, all right, I'm getting up." Jack stood, and while the guard tied his hands he looked around, hoping for a chance to make a run for it. Laura stood outside the cell, hands already bound, with four guards pointing guns at her. He caught her eye and she grinned and winked at him. The guard shoved Jack out of the cell and they made their way up out of the prison. Stepping out into the sunlight Jack squinted, looking around him. The entire fort was made of large blocks of granite; high walls towered around the outside of the fort. There were guards everywhere, up on the walls, in every building, walking down the paths, _looks the same as last time, no Norrington though, wonder where the man is_. The guards led their prisoners out of the fort and up a long winding path to the gallows. A crowd of onlookers had gathered to see the pirates hang and the governor stood to the side looking amused and exasperated at the same time. The Captain stood next to him, watching the pirates closely.

"Quite a reception we've got here Sparrow, what did ye do?" Laura asked as she eyed the over abundance of guards.

Jack glanced over at Laura and flashed her a gold filled grin, "It's a long story luv."

Laura returned the grin, "You'll have to tell it to me later."

The guards shoved them roughly forward, "No talking."

They were hurried up the steps to the gallows and the nooses were placed around their necks. A neatly dressed English man stood on a platform and unrolled a scroll. In a loud voice he read from it for all to hear. "Jack Sparrow…"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered, rolling his eyes at Laura.

"Be it known that you have for your willful commission of crimes against the crown been sentenced to hang. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness, and for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The announcer pulled out another scroll, took a deep breath and began to read from it. "Also to hang on this day is Laura _Smith_…"

Jack chuckled, "Ah, Smith, I was a smith once..."

"I was pressed for time." Laura growled.

"Be it known that you have for your willful commission of crimes against the crown been sentenced to hang. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, robbery, kidnapping, murder, depravity and general lawlessness, and for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Laura sighed, "They don't know the half of it."

The drum roll began. Jack nervously shifted from foot to foot and tried to catch Laura's eye, but Laura was busy scanning the crowd. Jack followed her gaze and saw about twenty people slowly work their way through the crowd towards the gallows. They moved forward until they circled the stand completely, but the crowd took no notice. One of the men nearest the gallows met Laura's gaze then made a gesture, she nodded and the man made a signal to a red headed woman and they both disappeared into the crowd. The drum roll continued and the hangman put his hand on the lever. Jack glanced at Laura but her face held no expression and she didn't look his way.

The drum roll suddenly stopped, the hangman pulled the lever and the trapdoors opened, but when Laura and Jack dropped they fell through and hit the ground below, the ropes falling down around them. As they hit the ground, gun fire was heard in the crowd. Women began screaming, clutching their children close, and the whole crowd attempted to run through the gates at once. A young boy wearing a cloak burst out of the crowd and knelt beside them clutching a bundle. As he sliced through their bindings he spoke quickly to Laura. "Here ma'm, I brought two when I heard it was to be a double hanging."

Laura patted the boy on the shoulder, "Thank you Sam. You know what to do now."

"Aye ma'm." The boy pulled his hood up and disappeared into the panicked crowd. Laura shook out the bundles, and threw one to Jack who had been examining the ends of the nooses.

"Sam cut those, quite a capable boy he is. Put this on." she said, pulling the other cloak around her shoulders and brought the hood up. Jack donned his cloak and did the same. Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowd. As they fled down the path towards the docks, Jack struggled to keep up to Laura's swift strides, "Why the cloaks luv?"  
She turned towards him grinning "Because despite my faith in my companionsto panic the crowd. I would rather no one saw us depart."

"Oh." They sprinted in silence through the town. Suddenly a pair of hands shot out of an alleyway and pulled them into the dark. Before Laura could react Jack grabbed her, pinning her to the wall and covering her mouth. "Shh, luv. It's all right, it's only Will."

Laura glared at Jack and then her gaze shifted to the man standing behind him. "Well, 'Only Will' is ruining my escape!"

Will Turner peered around the corner, missing Laura's comment in the chaos, then backed into the shadows as he spoke, "Quickly, we'll cut through the back alleys to the smithy. Elizabeth is waiting for us there."

Laura shoved Jack off of her and crossed her arms, glaring at Will, "I will do no such thing, you bloody men are all the same. I'm going to my ship." She turned and made to walk out of the alley towards the docks.

Will dove forward and grabbed her arm, "Are you mad? They will catch you for sure, and there will be no second escape."

She swung around, pinning Will to the wall with a growl, a small dagger at his throat, "Don't tell me what I can or can't do, _boy_."

Will looked to Jack for help, "Jack, who _is _this woman?"

Jack shoved rudely between the two, waving his arms wildly, "Will, I'd like ye to meet Laura, Laura, meet Will Turner, now look, at this moment the royal navy is searching this entire Port for us, savvy? Couldn't we continue this discussion back at Will's?" He pressed his hands together as if in prayer, turning towards Laura, "Please, luv?" Laura sighed, slipping the dagger back into a hidden sheath in her sleeve.

"Fine. Mr. Turner," she bowed, "Lead on."


	3. Captain Silver

_**Chapter Three: Captain Silver**  
_  
They ran through the back alleys of Port Royale until Will came to a sudden stop behind a weathered two story stone building with moss creeping up the sides. Laura managed to skid to a halt in time but Jack, who had been watching their backs, didn't notice and slammed into her. She in turn hit Will and they all went down in a tangled mess.

"Bloody hell man! Can't you watch where you're going?" Laura whispered fiercely, shoving Jack away in disgust.

Jack flashed her a Cheshire cat grin and climbed awkwardly to his feet. "You all right there, Will?" Jack held his hand out to him, as Laura scrambled off Will none too gently, using his stomach to push herself upright.

Will stood up, held his stomach and tried to catch his breath. "Yes," he wheezed, "I'm fine, thank you, Jack."

"Why the sudden stop, boy?"

Will glanced at Laura, "Because we're here."

They were standing in front of the back entrance to Will's smithy. Will pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Laura paused, hoping Jack would be foolish enough to go first so she could make a break for it, but Jack cheerily shoved her in with a "Ladies first, luv."

Laura stumbled into the smithy, nearly tripping over the doorstep. "Damn you, Sparrow! You're so-" Her jaw dropped as she looked at the smithy. The morning light came down in dusty shafts making the swords covering every wall shine. A donkey stood forlornly to one side, eyeing Jack cautiously, and a fire raged in the furnace, the heat hitting her from all the way across the room. Laura stepped up to one of the swords, stroking the blade gently. "Bloody hell. Who made all these?" Her voice low with awe.

"It's _Captain_, luv. Captain Sparrow." Jack said as he dusted himself off. He gestured towards Will, "He made all these," He leaned conspiratorially towards Laura, "Eunuch."

Will rolled his eyes, ignoring Jack and watching as Laura went from sword to sword, examining them. Laura shook her head, as if trying to clear it, then turned to face Jack, who leaned casually against a barrel. "If you are a Captain then where's your crew and ship?"

Will paused as he lit a lantern, "Where _is_ the Pearl, Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably, "We got... separated. I'm to meet the Pearl in Tortuga."

Laura snorted, "And how do you plan on getting there? Swimming?"

"Well, I was going to ask Will for help with that, but seeing as you're so desperate to get out of here..."

Laura's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "There is no bloody way your drunken arse is getting anywhere near my ship."

"Isn't that something your Captain should decide, luv?"

"I _am_ the Captain." Laura snapped. She brushed past Jack who's mouth had dropped open. "Close your mouth Sparrow or you'll eat a fly. Now, I think it's time I took my leave of you both." She headed straight for the heavy wooden front door, taking the steps two at a time. Moments before she opened it a sword flew from behind her, pinning the bar to the door. She cursed Jack quietly, turned around, and found herself face to face with Will.

Looking her in the eyes he grabbed the hilt of the sword, "You are not going to endanger us all by tramping around out there." After an unsuccessful tug, and a glance at a smirking Jack, he dropped his hand and continued, "The whole port is crawling with soldiers, you'll only get caught. You need to stay until we work out a way to get you and Jack _safely_ out of here."

By the time Will had stopped talking Laura's eyes had become narrow slits, "How dare you even _think_ you can keep me here and order me around like some weak landlubber woman." To the men's amazement she pulled the sword out of the door and held it to Will's throat. Simultaneously, Jack leapt forward and Laura froze as she heard a click and felt the cool steel of a pistol barrel touch her temple.

"Now I wouldn't be doing anything stupid like that, luv. Not only would you end up with a _very _angry Mrs. Turner, but ye would also end up with a nice little bullet lodged in your head."

Will stood still, his hand slowly reaching for a blade as he glanced at Jack. "Why Jack I didn't know you cared." He said sarcastically.

Jack grinned. "I don't. I just don't want to have to tell Elizabeth."

Laura's eyes flicked back and forth between the two men as she tried to figure out how to open the door behind her with one hand and not looking. She pressed the blade harder to Will's neck, forcing him to take a step to the side. "Quit your meaningless chatter. I'm sick of you two and I'm getting the hell out of here." Her eyes flicked over Will's face, "You really think that after I managed to escape my own hanging surrounded by what looked like every guard on the island," She glared at Jack who shrugged, keeping his pistol to her head, "That I would let myself get caught again?! I was practically home free before your little interference!!" As she spoke her face flushed and the blade at Will's neck quivered slightly with her anger.

Jack pressed the pistol a little harder into her temple, "Put the blade down, luv."

"No."

As they stood in stalemate, Jack's pistol pointed at Laura, Laura's sword quivering at Will's neck, and Will, wide eyed, realizing he'd just gotten a pirate _very very _angry, a light female voice floated over them. "Now what in the world is going on here? Whoever you are, would you please remove your sword from my husband's neck, and you, Jack, for god's sake put down the pistol." A tall, fair woman whose elegant gown and refined presence seemed out of place in the smithy stood on the rickety wooden stairs that led down into the room. Continuing down the steps she floated towards the group. "Jack, who is this woman?"

Will looked nervously at Laura, who had lowered the sword slightly and was watching Elizabeth curiously, the anger that was so obvious before in Laura's face had all but vanished.

"She's –" Will began but Laura silenced him with a look as Jack holstered his pistol. She strode up to the woman, pausing to carefully hang the sword on the wall.

"The name, M'lady, is Captain Laura Silver." She extended her hand. At the sound of her name Jack blinked and watched her suspiciously.

Elizabeth eyed Laura for a moment, then shook her hand. "I am Elizabeth Turner, and the reason you had a sword at my husbands throat would be...?"

Laura smiled disarmingly, "I was only informing him that next time he choose his words more wisely when speaking to a pirate."

Jack joined Laura and eyed her clearly female figure, "_You're_ Captain Silver?"

She nodded, "Aye."

"_The _Captain Silver?"

She growled in annoyance, "Yes! What is it to you?"

"I didn't see your tattoo."

Laura smirked, "You didn't looked everywhere, did you?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, leaning forward, "Is that an invitation, luv?" Laura only raised her eyebrows in response. Jack leaned so close she could smell his rum soaked breath, "Captain Silver is a man."

At that Laura began to laugh, which caused her to flinch in pain. She quickly covered the movement by turning away from Jack, "Aye, That's what most men think."

Unfortunately Elizabeth had seen the flinch and realized Laura's shirt was covered not in dirt, as she believed when her first thought was for Will, but blood. She reached out and pulled Laura's arm away to expose the side of her shirt, "You're hurt."

Laura jerked her arm out of Elizabeth's grip, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not, you're bleeding. Come inside and I'll have a look at it." Elizabeth turned and dragged a cursing Laura inside.

Will followed quickly behind, calling after the two women. "Elizabeth, I don't think that's a good idea."

Jack chuckled and followed Will, waving a greeting at the donkey as he passed, "This is going to be interesting."


	4. Tending the Injured

_**Chapter Four: Tending the Injured**  
_  
Laura stood in the middle of Elizabeth's Victorian style bedroom and watched her gather materials through narrowed eyes. Elizabeth caught her look and sighed. "Stop sulking so much. You know you need your injuries tended to and a ship is no place to clean them. Now take off your shirt and let's see what damage they've done to you in that godforsaken prison."

Laura sighed and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor nearby. Under her shirt she wore a short version of a corset made of faded black cotton. Elizabeth examined it closely, rubbing the cloth between two fingers. "I've never seen something like this, it isn't stiff like a corset and it has no bones. Does it work?"

Laura gave up her stony expression and smiled, "Aye, and it's a hell of a lot more comfortable than a corset. Can't breath in those damn things and you definitely can't work on a ship, much less bend over."

Elizabeth chuckled, "Trust me, I know all about that but, despite how comfortable this is, off it must come." While Laura worked on untying the undershirt Elizabeth took a bowl of hot water from the servant who had brought it, along with a tall clear glass bottle filled to the top with an amber liquid. When she turned around she gasped and almost dropped the water. Laura had removed the undershirt revealing that her ribs were covered in long deep purple bruises. She had a slash across her stomach and cuts and small burns up and down her arms and back. "Why did they do all this to you? This wouldn't have happened if Norrington was here." She said angrily.

Laura brushed her fingers over the bruises, shrugging, "They wanted some information from me, which I was..." her eyebrow twitched, "disinclined to give them. Who is Norrington?"

"Commodore Norrington is a friend. He ran the prison, among other things. He's out at sea at the moment. Captain Jackson whom you... talked to, is in charge until he returns." Elizabeth washed Laura's cuts while she talked. "Luckily this cut on your stomach isn't deep. You aren't going to need stitches. It is filthy though. How long where you in there?"

Laura shifted uncomfortably, "Six weeks."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "_Six weeks!_ What kind of information did they want from you?"

Laura stiffened and stepped away, "None of your bloody business!"

Elizabeth sighed as she watched Laura's defenses raise up again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Laura grunted, "Just finish what your doing so I can get the bloody hell out of here."


	5. Bonding

_**Chapter Five: Bonding**  
_  
Jack followed Will into the sitting room and collapsed in a chair. Will sat down in the love seat and glanced worriedly up the stairs to where Laura and Elizabeth had disappeared. "Do you think Elizabeth will be safe with Laura? She seemed a little, well, angry still."

Jack propped his feet up on the table, "That was your fault mate, Elizabeth had nothing to do with it. Besides, they're both women, I'm sure they're up there gossiping about something."

"For your sake I hope so." Will said as he swatted Jack's feet off the table.

"My sake? MY sake?! Excuse me, Will, but I didn't drag her along. You were the one who wouldn't let her back to her ship, not me, savvy? So don't go blaming me for anything." He clasped his hands behind his head and propped his feet back up on the table again.

Will opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a large crash and the sound of shouting from upstairs. "Gossiping, right."

They both jumped to their feet and sprinted up towards Elizabeth's bedroom. The scene that met them when they crashed through the door made Will turn scarlet with embarrassment and Jack double over in laughter. Elizabeth had Laura cornered in the room and was lecturing her, while Laura, topless, was clutching a cut and swearing at her nonstop.

Elizabeth threw up her hands "For god sake Laura! You have to get that cut clean, come here and let me put this on it!"

"Are you bleeding bonkers woman? What the hell is that, it hurts like the devil!"

"It's rum. It will get rid of any infections. Now come here."

Laura glanced over Elizabeth's shoulder and laughed, covering her chest with her arm, "Bloody hell lad, you don't need to look so embarrassed!" She turned to Jack, "And you, quit looking so damn pleased with yourself."

Elizabeth spun around and frowned at the blushing Will and grinning Jack. She pointed to Jack, "Get over here and help me. If she won't do it, we'll make her."

Jack took a step forward as Will shut the door. "My pleasure."

Laura growled, "I'll do it, I'll do it, damn you." She grabbed her undershirt and pulled it on, pulling the ties tight, "Give me the cloth." Elizabeth hesitated then handed it to her. Laura pressed it to her cut, hissing in pain. "Happy now?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, thank you." There was an uncomfortable silence which was interrupted by a knock on the door. Laura stepped behind the door, blocking herself from the eyes of whoever had knocked, Jack followed in suit and Will opened the door.

"Master Turner, there is a boy at the door with a message for you. He won't give it to anyone except you or Mrs. Turner."

Will nodded at the servant, "Thank you, Mary. Show him in. Elizabeth and I will be down in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

Will shut the door again and Elizabeth turned to Laura and Jack, "Jack, I know you know how to dress a wound, so help Laura. Will and I will be back in a few minutes." Before Laura or Jack could protest Elizabeth had swept Will out of the room and shut the door.


	6. The Arrest Attempt

_**Chapter Six: The Arrest Attempt**  
_  
Laura made a rude gesture at the door and then strode over to the table that held all the supplies. She glanced at Jack, who crossed his arms. "Well? Get your arse over here and help me."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "What, no 'I don't need no bloody help so just bugger off'? I'm hurt."

Laura rolled her eyes, "There's no way I can do it by myself, I realize that. Now are you gonna help?"

Jack walked over and took a bandage from her hand. As he did so he noticed the tattoo on her upper right arm. It was a black and white ying-yang with a red rose in the center. He traced it lightly with his finger. Laura paused in wrapping her waist and looked at the tattoo. "You believe me now?"

"Aye, I do."

"El dolor en placer se convierte en a menudo el placer en dolor." Laura mumbled.

"What's that luv?"

"It means 'The pain in pleasure often becomes the pleasure of pain' something my dad always said. Now keep wrapping."

Jack eyed the words thoughtfully, "So that's the accent then."

"Hmm?"

Jack glanced up at Laura, idly turning the bandages around in his hand, "Your accent, I couldn't place it, it doesn't sound Spanish."

Laura grinned, "It isn't. Now help me finish this so we can leave." The next few moments went by in silence, but as Jack tied off the last bandage the door burst open. Will, Elizabeth and a small boy tramped into the room. "Sam! What are ye doing here boy?"

Sam flew to Laura and grabbed her arm in earnest. "Cap'n I-" He clapped his hands over his mouth as if he had uttered something forbidden.

Laura waved a hand dismissively, "They know, now spill it, boy, before I hang you out the window."

Sam took a deep breath and began. "Well, I was running down to the ship, Cap'n, just like I was supposed to, and I reach the woods and I hear voices, so I think to myself, who would be out 'n about in the woods at this time of the morning? and so I-"

Will interrupted Sam with an exasperated look, "Look, Sam, we don't have time for this, just tell Laura," A glare from Laura and it was changed to, "_Captain Silver_, what you told Elizabeth and I. There will be plenty of time later to explain the rest."

Sam nodded, "Right, well, to sums it all up, the navy is headed this way, with orders to shoot you, Cap'n, and someone called Sparrow on sight, and to arrest the Turner's for helping you escape. So we should go. _Now._" He dragged Laura towards the door, as he grabbed her shirt and handed it to her, "Moore an' Ash are waiting where you arranged to meet them, but they won't stay long."

Laura shook Sam off and, pulling on her shirt, made a mock bow to Elizabeth, "Thank you kind madam for your assistance, I will now remove myself from your home, and I suggest you do the same." She then turned and headed for the door.

Elizabeth hurried after her, catching her arm, much in the same way that Sam had been holding it, "You can't just leave us here to die, can you? You have to help us."

Laura paused, looking at Elizabeth, "I don't _have _to do anything, and I don't see how it's my problem. I didn't ask to be dragged back here." She looked pointedly at will as she pried Elizabeth's hand off her, "Now goodbye."

Will stepped forward, forced to take action from Jack's constant nudges and vague hand gestures, "Wait, we'll pay you to help us."

Laura paused, "How much?"

Jack stepped forward, "One hundred pounds, each, luv, to take us to the _Black Pearl_. Payment upon delivery."

Sam's jaw dropped at the amount, and Laura began to smile. "Three hundred pounds to take you to the_ Black Pearl_, _but_ while on me ship you follow _my_ commands, you sail as part of my crew. Do we have an accord?" Laura held out her hand.

Elizabeth stepped forward and shook, "Yes, we do."

Just then the sounds of someone pounding on the door downstairs drifted up to them. Sam paled. "They're here."


	7. Time To Go

_**Chapter Seven: Time To Go**_

Laura strode over to Elizabeth, pulling the dagger out of her sleeve. "Sorry 'bout this."

"Sorry about wha-" Elizabeth gasped as Laura cut through the ties of her dress, leaving Elizabeth standing in her undergarments.

Will pushed Laura away from Elizabeth as she tried to cover herself with her arms, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Laura ground her teeth, her hands tightening into fists, gesturing wildly, "Would you rather we get caught and she hangs in that pretty little dress, or we get the hell out of here and get her some _real _clothes?" The pounding grew louder and Will meekly stepped aside. "That's what I thought." Laura pulled a willing Jack forward, took off his cloak and handed it to Elizabeth, "Cover yourself with this."

Will turned to the window, opening it up as wide as it would go, "Hurry, this is our only option."

Jack went first, grabbing the bottle of rum off the night stand with his right hand as he attempted to climb carefully out the window. Much to Laura's annoyance Jack ended up swinging from the windowsill by one hand, the other clutching the rum bottle desperately. His left hand then slipped and he fell onto the stack of barrels he had hoped to stand on. The barrels came crashing down and muffled curses could be heard as he worked his way out of the pile. Will leaned out the window, "Are you alright, Jack?"

"Aye, I'm fine." He looked up at Laura who had shoved Will out of the way to glare down at Jack. Jack winked, "Don't worry, luv, I'll catch you."

Laura silently lowered Sam down into Jack's outstretched arms and then climbed out, dropping catlike next to Jack. She grunted as she hit the ground, "I don't need your help, Sparrow."

Back in the house Will turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, darling, it's your turn."

As they heard the front door crash open Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and swung her legs over the windowsill, glancing down at Laura who gave Jack a pointed look. He rolled his eyes, turning his back to the house, covering Sam's eyes with one hand as the young boy continued to gawk up at Elizabeth, as Will lowered Elizabeth down into Laura's waiting arms. Will then returned to the bedroom door, locked it, and slid out the window.

As they disappeared around the corner of the house, the door to the bedroom smashed open. A dozen guards poured into the room, guns held ready. Captain Jackson scanned the room quickly, taking in the medical supplies and the open window. He rushed to the window, squinting in the sunlight as he looked up and down the alley. "Damn." He turned to the soldiers behind him, "They're heading for the ship. Let's try and _run _this time, men, shall we?" The soldiers shifted under his glare, mumbling 'yes sir'. The Captain shoved through them, and sprinted down the stairs.

Laura led them through the twists and turns of the dirtier side of Port Royale, and eventually to a wooded lane. She took an abrupt turn to the right and soon they were sprinting down a beach, the midmorning sun beating down on the group as they ran. Drawn up partially onto the beach was a rowboat. Two figures sat nearby in the sand. As the escaping fugitives drew closer, the ground around them exploded, showering them with sand. The two figures rose, one moving towards the boat. The shorter figure, a woman, shouted something, waving her arms, but no one could hear her over the gun shots. Then, from behind them, came a cry of pain. Laura spun, stumbling, a single word falling from her lips, "Sam."


	8. Sam

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to POTC. Nothing. I'm too poor to own something that cool. And Pirates own themselves anyways. I'm merely a vessel for their stories.**

_**Chapter Eight: Sam**  
_  
Sam had gradually fallen behind as they ran, and he now lay face down in the sand, blood pooling around him.

"NO!" Laura screamed. She flew over the sand to him and, shouting over her shoulder for the rest to get in the boat, scooped him up, and turned back to towards the boat, spraying sand everywhere. Jack and Will pulled them in as a tall black man with tattoos covering his muscular arms began to row. The woman, a fiery red head that Jack had spotted at the hanging earlier, was firing back at the soldiers, pulling pistol out after pistol out of her coat and the boat and managed to hit one before they were out of range. Laura stroked Sam's hair as he lay in her lap. "Sam, Sam, stay with us, you got to stay awake."

"I-It hurts Captain." Sam gasped, "I'm sorry."

"Damn it boy, don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Laura leaned forward and snatched the bottle of rum out of Jack's hand.

"Hey! I was going to drink that."

"Silence." Laura snapped, "Here Sam, drink some, it will ease the pain." Sam took a few sips, choking down the liquid before collapsing back into her lap.

Elizabeth took Will's hand as she looked over at Laura. "Where was he hit?"

Laura took a swig from the bottle and lifted her bloody hand momentarily from Sam's leg. "Here in the thigh, it's bleeding heavily, too. We need to get on the ship, quickly." At her words the man began rowing even faster.

"Here," Will balanced himself in the boat and then ripped a long strip from his shirt and tied it firmly around Sam's leg. "This will help with the bleeding for a little while."

"Thank you." Laura said and Will shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

As they rounded the edge of the cove a schooner loomed into view, its white sails shining in the hot sun. Jack's brows drew down as he spotted the Union Jack fluttering in the breeze. It rocked gently on the waves and as the rowboat drew closer men could be seen all over the ship, scurrying around like ants. A rope ladder was thrown over the side as they bumped into the side of the ship. Laura turned to Jack, Elizabeth and Will, "Welcome to La Luna Armagada." She turned to the redhaired woman, " Ash, take the helm, sail any direction but Tortuga, The British are sure to send a ship out after us and I don't want to be followed." Ash nodded and climbed up the ladder shouting orders. "Moore, these three will be sailing with us, see that they stay out of trouble and that a cabin is prepared for Mrs. Turner." Laura turned to face Jack, "You _boys_ will stay out of the way, is that clear?" Will nodded nervously.

"Inescapably clear." Jack said, gesturing broadly, pulling the rum bottle out of Laura's hand.

"Elizabeth, you come with me, you need clothes and I'm going to need your help." Gently draping Sam over her shoulder, she climbed up and out of sight. Elizabeth followed closely after her. With the help of Moore she pulled herself up slowly as she tried not to catch the heels of her shoes on the ladder.

Will and Jack followed Elizabeth up, but when they reached the deck, Laura, Sam, and Elizabeth were already out of sight in the Captain's Quarters. Moore came up behind them, "You heard the Captan." He growled, pointing to some barrels, "Stay outta the way."

Jack bowed sarcastically, false wonder in his voice, "He speaks!" Moore only snorted in disgust and joined a dozen sailors in catting the anchor. Jack spun slowly on his heels as he took in the ship. The crew ignored Will and Jack as they expertly prepared to make sail. Jack caught sight of Ash at the helm, grabbed Will and headed towards her.

"Jack, where are we going?"

"What better place to be out of the way then at my favorite spot? The helm."


	9. Nautical Term

_**Chapter Nine: Nautical Term**_

Once inside the captain's quarters Laura gently laid Sam down on her bed. Smoothing his hair worriedly, she spoke quietly to Elizabeth. "Do you have any skill with the injured?"

Elizabeth stepped to Laura's side and examined the wound. "I can stop the bleeding, but the bullet is in too deep. He needs a doctor."

"I'll see that we get him to a doctor. Now what do you need?"

"I am going to need hot water and bandages, of course, and something to-"

Laura waved her hand cutting her off. "Let me call Skimps in here, he's the Purser." Laura opened the door, shouting out to the crew.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"A Purser. You don't know what a Purser is?"

"I'm afraid the last time I was on a pirate ship I didn't have time to learn all the terms."

"I see. A Purser is in charge of purchasing and distributing food, clothing, and supplies to the crew. He'll know where to get everything you need." Further explanations were cut off by a knock at the door, "Yes?" The door opened to reveal a rather grimy looking man, hair tied back in a greasy lock at the nape of his neck. He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Ah, Skimps, this is Mrs. Turner, she will tell you what she needs to tend to Sam. I want you to get it as fast as you possibly can, understood?"

Skimps nodded, his head bobbing up and down desperately, "Aye, Captain, right away."

As Laura spread a map out on her desk, Elizabeth quickly listed everything she needed to the small man and he bowed awkwardly and retreated from the room. In his absence an awkward silence descended. Elizabeth cautiously approached Laura, "Captain Silver?"

Laura looked up, "Yes?" Then realization hit her, "I must apologize Mrs. Turner, you must feel awfully uncomfortable, let me get you some clothes." Laura opened a chest and pulled out breeches, a men's shirt and a pale green undershirt, "Here, I'm afraid I don't have anything like your fine dresses. I'll lock the door so you can change without Skimps bursting in." She lowered the latch and turned back to her maps.

"Thank you." Elizabeth mumbled, clutching the clothes. She changed quickly, hiding in the shadows. As she stepped back into the middle of the room she gathered her old torn clothes into a bundle, "Where should I put these?"

Laura waved her hand, "Anywhere, I'll deal with them later."

"You should change, too." Elizabeth said, setting her bundle down on a wayward chair.

"I will later, once I know we are not being followed." A knock came again and Laura unlocked the door. "I'll be at the helm if you need me." As she passed Skimps she grabbed his arm, whispering in his ear, "If you even look at her wrong I'll slit you from navel to nose, understood?"

"A-aye Captain." Skimps stuttered, slipping past her into the room with the supplies.


	10. Connections

_**Chapter 10: Connections**_

Jack stood quietly next to Ash at the helm, rocking on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind him. Will paced nearby and glanced nervously down at the Captains quarters from time to time. Jack cleared his throat. "Where we headed?"

Ashley shrugged, "Dunno. North at the moment. The Cap'n will be up soon to give the bearings."

"Captain Silver, eh? And what position does your lovely self fill on this ship…" Jack paused, blinking as he searched for a name.

Ashley sighed, running a hand through her cropped hair, "It's Ashley, Captain Ashley Malone. Most call me Ash." As the anchor reached the cathead she called out to set the sails abroad. Moore picked up on the command and sent sailors scurrying up the rigging to the sails.

Jack's eyes narrowed at the second title of Captain but he didn't comment, "Well Ash, how long have you sailed with _Captain _Silver?"

Ash paused thoughtfully, one finger resting on her cheek, the other hand adjusting the wheel slightly. "Oh, been about ten years I believe." She watched Will do another lap across the helm. "Will you stop that boy, you're driven me nuts!"

Will stopped and collapsed on the rail. "Sorry." He stood quickly as the door to the cabin opened, but Laura only shouted something and then shut the door again. "What did she say?"

"She wants the Purser." Ash leaned back, holding onto the wheel, and shouted up at a figure in the rigging. "Hey Skimps! The Cap'n wants you! And hurry up. She didn't sound too happy!" The sailor made his way down the ropes as Ash responded to a call from Moore by looping a rope and hooking it to the wheel. Stepping down from the helm she had a hurried conversation with the Bosun. Returning to the two men she wrapped her arm around a rope and pulled herself up to sit on the railing, waving her hand in Jack's direction. "So, do you have your precious Pearl again, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack grinned, stepping closer, "Aye, I do. Heard of me have you?"

Ash smiled. "I met you once. In Tortuga. Don't you remember?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "You did?"

"Aye, although you were mighty drunk. Didn't stop you from telling me the whole story of the Pearl and the mutiny, though."

Jack's eyes widened in recognition, "You were the woman in the Prancing Pony?"

Ash chuckled, "Aye, I was."

Will looked from Jack to Ash, "You two know each other?"

Ash nodded. "If you can call it that." She pulled her leg up, resting her chin on her knee, "It was when I first sailed under Cap'n Silver, on the Michelle, and it was mostly me listening to him ramble on about his beloved ship, and his mutinous crew till he passed out. I even got him a room. Cap'n helped me drag him up there." She turned her head to watch as Skimps appeared from below deck, his arms full of items. As he stepped through the captain's door Laura caught his arm and whispered something to him. He nodded, then slunk inside. Laura turned and strode towards the helm. Under her glare the group quickly stood and Ash hastily returned to the wheel.

Laura nodded a greeting to the men and turned to Ash. "Ash, set course for Nueva Gerona."

Ash nodded, "Should we change colors?"

"No. Not till we get closer, we'll be in British waters for a while."

"Question." Jack chimed in, raising a finger and stepping between the two women. "Isn't that the opposite direction from Tortuga?"

"Good lord, the man knows his directions!" Laura announced sarcastically. "I know a doctor there who doesn't ask questions. They may be able to help Sam. It's only two days from here in fair weather."

Jack meet Laura's gaze, his hand resting lightly on the butt of his pistol. "The doctors in Tortuga don't ask questions either."

"This is a different kind of doctor."

Will finally turned his gaze from the Captain's quarters, interrupting Laura and Jack's standoff. "We had an accord. You would take us to the Pearl in exchange for-"

Laura waved her hand. "I did and I will, but you never said when."

Jack nodded in agreement, pointing a finger at Will's nose. "Not the first time you've made that mistake, mate."

It was late afternoon before Jack escaped the clutches of Moore. When Laura had settled Elizabeth and Will in one of the private cabins tending to Sam, Moore had snatched up Jack and put his skills to use, working him right along with the crew. For the better part of an hour Jack was silent, an unusual occurrence that went unnoticed by ignorant pirates. He worked with two men who had grudgingly introduced themselves as Shorty and One-eyed Pete. Shorty was, as his name suggested, unusually short and thin, but it didn't stop him as they climbed the rigging, tightening and adjusting the sails. One-eyed Pete had caused Jack a moment of confusion, and he was quick to state the obvious. "But you don't have one eye."

One-eye grinned crookedly, "Aye. One-eyed doesn't refer to me, mate."

Jack simply looked confused. Shorty chuckled and elaborated. "One-eye here likes to leave his mark he does. Pop!" He mimics an eye falling out of its socket.

Jack grimaced, "Remind me not to lose a fight with you."

One-eye laughed, "I think that would be a given. No one can beat me in a fight." He pounded his chest with his fist.

Jack eyed him thoughtfully, "No one? Impressive." He nudged Shorty, "You pick your friends well, eh?"

Shorty snorted. "He's full of cod that one, he may be good, but he ain't _that_ good. The Captain's the best swordsman on this ship here."

One-eye looked insulted and growled, "Well I know I could beat your tiny little arse."

Shorty laughed, "Not likely!"

One-eye lunged at Shorty, swinging precariously in the rigging, but Jack caught him, almost loosing his balance in the process. "Now, now. I'm sure the two of you could settle this gentleman like. A duel perhaps?"

Shorty nodded. "Aye, it's about time I proved you wrong One-eye."

The trio made their way down to the deck. As they reached the bow One-eye lunged, cutlass drawn, and the two men fought fiercely. One-eye swung with reckless abandonment, his rage clouding his reasoning. Shorty fended him off, blocking all of his lunges, using his height to his advantage, getting under One-eye's sword, staying close. As the sounds of the fight were heard a crowd gathered, cheering. Bets were quickly placed and the crew cheered on their chosen winner. Shorty managed to slip in and nick One-eye's arm but instead of surrendering One-eye gave a growl of rage and attacked even more fiercely. The crew grew quieter at this turn of events, a few men attempted to break it up but On-eye ignored them.

As the crowd began shouting at One-eye to haul off and surrender Jack stepped slowly back, vanishing, "Now to the important task - locating the rum."

Soon Moore and Laura were shoving their way through the crowd, Moore broke up the crew, shoving them towards their posts with threats of the brig. Laura took in the fight, and the blood on One-eye's arm quickly, then drew her cutlass and dove in. In the blink of an eye she had disarmed One-eye and had the cutlass at his throat. "Are you crazy man?! Bill!" A tall, darkly tanned man stepped forward out of the dwindling crowd, "Take One-eye and Shorty to the brig." Shorty began to protest but a look from Laura halted him. "There will be no fighting on my ship, understood? If you need to settle something you will come to me or Captain Ash." As Bill and another man escorted One-eye and Shorty below Laura returned her cutlass to her belt. She glared at the crew, who seemed to be frozen in place. "Get to work you scurvy dogs!" The crew jumped at the anger in her voice and set to work.

Will's head appeared from below decks, "Is everything alright? I just saw two men being taken below, were they stow-aways?"

Laura ran a hand through her hair, "No, just two of my crew causing trouble, I sent them to the brig to cool off. How's Sam?"

Will smiled, "He's alright. Sleeping now."

"Good. Sorry my crew got you concerned. I'll have someone bring food down in a little while." Will nodded then disappeared below. Laura stood for a moment, scanning the deck suspiciously. "Where's Sparrow?"


	11. Rum!

_Chapter 11: Rum!_

Jack hurried down the oak steps, worn smooth by many feet, and headed towards where he assumed the galley was located. As he neared the area the stench of burning food filled his nostrils. Stepping into the room he was overwhelmed with the smell. "Bloody hell!" He coughed, eyes watering.

A man entered the galley from the adjoining dining area, cleaning his hands on his shirt. He easily stood at six feet and looked as if he was six feet around as well, but Jack doubted any of it was fat. The man's short graying hair was covered with a filthy black bandana and he wore brown breeches and a standard white shirt, the sleeves rolled up his thick arms. His eyes were a gray-blue and slightly on the small side. They narrowed as he spotted Jack standing just inside the door. "Hey there! Come looking for food has you? Well it isn't ready yet so shove off." He turned to the stove and began stirring a bubbling pot of stew.

Jack wiped away the tears in his eyes, "I think it's too ready." He spotted a green bottle sitting amid a pile of suspicious looking vegetables. "Ah, Rum!" He scooped the bottle up and took a swig before the cook could protest and immediately spat it out, gagging.

The man stepped up behind him, looking concerned, and pounded on Jack's back, nearly knocking him over. "That ain't rum, mate." He chuckled, "It's vinegar."

Jack collapsed in a nearby chair, "So I noticed."

The man turned to a barrel in the corner of the room, scooped some water into a mug and handed it to Jack. "Thanks." Jack choked as he chugged the water. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he handed the mug back. "Got any rum?"

The man roared with laughter and shook his head. "I like you, what's your name?"

Jack stood, straightening his hat, and held out his hand, "The name's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Pleasure to meet you _Cap'n_. I'm Cirrocco." Cirrocco grasped Jack's hand firmly. "I didn't think the Cap'n would be taking on sailors in Port Royale."

"No, no. I bartered passage to my ship. Now, about that rum..."

'You don't let anything stop you do you? Well I hate to disappoint you but there ain't no rum down here. It's all locked up in the Captain's Quarters." Cirrocco eyed Jack suspiciously, "Does she know you're looking for rum?"

"Would it matter?"

"Aye, of course it would. See, there's to be no drinking when we're sailing. Captain's orders." At Jack's look of horror he added, "rum that is."

A look of indignation took over Jack's face, "Why the bloody hell not?"

"She says she don't want her ship sunk on account of drunk sailors."

"Ah." jack paused, swaying slightly with the ship. 'Which Captain?"

"Eh? Why Cap'n Ash of course. What other Cap'n would there be?"

"Well since she was giving the orders I assumed _Captain Silver_--"

"Ash don't know you're down here does she?" He shoved Jack towards the door. "Go make yourself useful, _Cap'n_, and quit nosing in on other people's business." The door shut in Jack's face.

Jack stood there for a moment, finger in the air, mouth still open. He lowered his hand. "--was in charge. What the bloody hell has gotten into these people?" He turned and headed back towards the stairs, quickening his step as the cry 'Sails on the horizon' reached his ears. On deck a few sailors were leaning on the starboard railing, shading their eyes against the afternoon sun as they looked at the dot on the horizon. Jack scanned the deck and his eyes came to rest on Moore at the helm and Ash and Laura standing nearby. Ash was talking quickly to Laura as Laura examined the boat through her telescope. As Jack drew close he caught the tail end of the conversation.

"It's too far to be sure but it looks French." Laura lowered the glass and glanced at Ash.

Ash shrugged, "We do need the supplies. It's a small ship, it shouldn't take long."

Laura nodded, glancing up at the sails, "Wind's in the right direction too, we could overtake her." She handed Ash the telescope and headed towards the Captain's Quarters.

Ash took over at the helm, giving the Bosun his commands, "We'll shadow it for a while, prepare the crew for boarding." Moore nodded and moved away.

Jack pulled his eyes away from the ship in the distance and hurried after Laura, "Laura?" She paused, looking back impatiently. "Could I have a word?"

Laura sighed. "Come on then. You'll have to talk while I change."

"With pleasure, luv."

She rolled her eyes and opening the cabin door she pointed to an inner one. "I'll be in there. Talk loudly." Laura chuckled at Jack's crestfallen face and opened the door to the private area. As she disappeared she shouted over her shoulder, "You wanted to talk about something?"

Jack looked with interest around the room. The floor was covered in a large Persian rug that looked as if it had seen better days and was now a little unhappy about the presence of salt water. To the left was a large oak desk covered in charts and notes written in neat, even handwriting. The wall across from him was, in fact, a long row of windows with a cushioned seat in front of it. A table stood nearby and on it lay some medical supplies. _Must be where Sam was._ Jack thought. To the right was the door into the private quarters. Also along that wall was a bookshelf that held a few books along with some odds and ends. He stepped over to the shelf and examined some of the objects. "Aye, I'm just a bit confused here." He began as he picked up a pistol, eyeing the beautiful inlaid work. The pistol was entirely silver, or at least what looked to be silver. Jack doubted Laura was dumb enough to carry a pure silver pistol. It was covered in intricate vine work and was loaded. _So not for display purposes only._ "You say this is your ship?" Putting down the pistol he headed towards the desk.

"Aye." The banging of several cabinets doors followed Laura's slightly muffled response.

He opened a drawer, peeked inside and pulled out the Captain's logbook. 'And... you and Ash are both the Captains?"

"Eh? Oh no. That would be damn crazy. Ash is the Captain of this one."

"This one?" Jack flipped towards the beginning of the book and began paging through the entries, narrowing his eyes as the handwriting changed from messy to the neat writing he had seen on the desk. As what Laura had just said registered his eyes widened, "How many ships exactly do you call yours?"

Laura stepped back into the room. Her hair was pulled back into one long braid and she wore a cleaner white shirt that was open at the top, showing the very beginning of cleavage. She gave a slight tug to her black breeches that fell to mid calf. On her hands she wore black fingerless leather gloves. Tying a red scarf around her waist she pulled on her knee high leather boots. "You found me out, Sparrow."

"Captain if you please."

Laura raised an eyebrow and then spotted the book he held. Striding quickly across the room she snatched it out of his hands, snapping it shut as she shoved it back in the drawer. "Do you make a habit of going through people's belongings?"

Jack spread his arms and grinned, "Pirate."

"Hmmm. Pirate huh?" Laura stepped forward, sizing him up.

Jack's grin widened as he sat in a chair, tipping it back. "You like what you see?"

Laura walked towards him slowly, hips swaying from side to side. Jack watched her, enjoying the sight. Laura reached his chair and leaned over, bringing her face inches from his. She looked down slowly and then back up, "Nope." Before Jack could respond she tipped the chair, dumping him on the floor. "And that excuse doesn't work with me, Captain Jack Sparrow." She said sarcastically.

Jack glared up at her from the floor. "Damn you woman!"

Laura smiled and held out a hand to help him up. Jack accepted it and she dragged him to his feet. Righting the chair he sat in it again, "I ask again, how many ships do you have?"

Laura returned to dressing, shrugging into a black vest, buttoning it half way and buckled her belt with her cutlass attached. "Ah, now that's for me to know and you to never find out." She grabbed the pistol Jack had been examining and shoved it into her waistband.

"Fair enough. All right, how about how you got to be a…" He paused, "Commodore doesn't feel like the right word…"

Laura grinned, "I prefer Captain anyways. People assume I only have one ship that way."

"Fine then. How did you get to be a _Captain_ of multiple vessels?" He gestured to the chair next to him. "And why this Captain Jackson is so eager to _talk_ to you."

"it's a complicated story."

I always love a complicated story."

Laura sat down, propping her feet on the desk. "I suppose you ought to know since you are part of this now." She sighed, rubbing her face. Before she began to talk Jack saw her visibly brace herself. "I became a Captain about ten years ago on a ship called The Michelle. That's when I met Ash. She was one of the first crew members I hired." She spotted Jack opening his mouth and cut him off, "If you want _her _story you'll have to ask her, I'm only entitled to tell my own."

"Fair enough."

"I captained that ship for a little under a year before I first met Captain Jackson. Although I didn't know his name until Elizabeth told me, he knew who I was. He was in command of a faster, better-armed ship and we had no choice but to fight. He sank my ship off the coast of Jamaica. Ash and I managed to make it to shore, as we stood on the beach we watched the bastard and his crew massacre my men. His crew simply stood at the railing and shot them as they tried to swim away." She shut her eyes, the pain resurfacing on her face.

_Two figures dragged themselves up the sandy beach. One looked back at the burning ship and at the sound of gun fire gave a cry and tried to run back into the water. The second figure grabbed her and they tumbled, spraying sand. The second figure held the woman close and stroked her hair as they cried. The younger Laura looked up into Ash's eyes. "I've failed them, Ash." _

_Ash stroked Laura's matted hair. "It's alright Cap'n. We'll give that damn bastard what he deserves." Ash pulled Laura to her feet. "Come on, we can't stay here forever." She pulled her long red hair out of her face and scanned the vegetation. She turned back to Laura and sighed. Laura stood at the edge of the water, the waves lapping at her feet, watching her ship sink. Ash took her arm. "Come on, we don't want to be here when the bodies wash up, trust me." The two women disappeared into the shrubbery. _

Jack sat in shock, he could see some pirates doing that, but the Brits? Jack shook his head. Laura stood and pulling out a set of keys, unlocked a cabinet. "If it hadn't been for Ash I probably would have dove into the water and drowned trying to save my already dead crew." She took out a bottle of rum and pulling the cork she took a swig and sat down. "To make a long story short, we found our way to a local village. We bartered passage to Nueva Gerona on a merchant ship. That's where I saw the Luna Armagada, which, by the way, means 'The Jaded Moon'. I decided right then that I had to have it." Jack nodded, understanding the love one could feel for a ship. Laura took another sip and then offered the bottle to Jack, her hand shook slightly as she held it out. "Don't tell Ash, she'd throw me overboard."

Jack accepted the bottle, and took a long and much appreciated drink. Sighing contentedly he handed it back. "So I've heard." He paused, examining Laura, but her face was a stony mask. "You don't have to go on."

"No, I need to, and you need to know. Because now that you escaped with me Captain Jackson will be after you too." She took a deep breath. "We went into town to find out who was the Captain of the ship and ended up in a game of cards with the crew. It turned out the Captain was a complete bastard, a privateer for the English who was strongly against sharing his hoard. The crew spent the entire card game telling us stories of the Captain cheating them out of their share, even refusing to buy sufficient supplies. It turned out they were there for a week, working on some repairs from a storm. Over the next few nights we managed to convince a few of the crew to mutiny. They, in turn, convinced the rest. On the last night before they were to set sail we boarded and killed the Captain. After that I decided I would be sure to never be without a ship, so every time we attacked a ship it was examined thoroughly. If I liked it we would sail back to Tortuga, find a crew and put one of my original crew in charge as Captain. After a while word reached Captain Jackson that he had failed to kill me and that I had managed to build up a sizable treasure. Ever since then he has been after me and my treasure." She caught the glint in Jack's eye. "There isn't as much as the stories say. More ships does not mean more treasure. I have men to feed, ships to repair and allies to pay. I tried explaining that to the Captain but he was disinclined to believe me." Laura pulled the bottle out of Jack's hand and finished off the rum. "So there you have it, the grand brief story of Captain Laura Silver." She stood, dusting herself off. "Anything else? Good." Before Jack could reply she walked out the door.

Jack followed her out and watched her stride up the steps. As she returned to staring at the merchant ship he realized she looked every bit the part of a Pirate Commodore. She stood ram-rod straight, her feet slightly apart with her hands on her hips. Her chin was tilted up so it seemed that she viewed the other ship as below her, something she should possess. Despite the bags under her eyes and the fact that she had been tortured she didn't seem at all exhausted, although Jack had a strong suspicion that all she wanted to do right now was go to sleep. Jack turned his gaze towards the ship they were now following, leaning over the railing slightly. Ash stepped up next to him and pointed towards the mast of the other ship. "There's a flag up there but it's too tangled for me to tell who it might be. Any guesses?"

Jack glanced at her, surprised she would ask his opinion. Looking back towards the ship he held out his hand with a florish. "Would you be so kind Madam as to lend me your glass?" Ash smirked and handed it to him, watching as he examined the other boat. "Looks to be a sloop, twelve cannons most likely. Definitely French. I can't make out the flag though." He started to lower the glass and then it hit him. "There isn't anyone on that ship."

"What?" Ash grabbed the glass and scanned the deck.

"Well not that I could see. All the sails are unfurled but there's no one on deck, not even the helm."

Ash cursed, "Damn our luck." She hurried up the steps towards Laura. "Laura! You'll want to see this." She handed Laura the glass. Laura put it to her eye as Ash explained. "Captain Sparrow couldn't see anyone aboard. An ambush perhaps?"

Laura lowered the glass. "No. not if it's the French, especially since it's in British waters and we are, for the moment, British." She gestured to their flag fluttering in the breeze.

Jack joined the two women, "And if it isn't the French?"

"I doubt it. If it was a pirate ship they would most likely be heading towards us, we're a tempting ship, or if they wanted nothing to do with us they would have moved away." She squinted, "In fact, the ship hasn't even changed course and we're well within view, they're just... plowing on ahead. My guess is pirates already beat us here, or the crew was lost in a storm." Down on deck the crew was preparing to board, bringing up the boarding planks and running out the long nines. Laura watched the sailors for a few moments as the Luna drew ever closer to the anonymous ship. "Ash, I'm calling off the orders to board. I'll take a few men with me to check for survivors and supplies."

Jack butted in once again, "And if it is an ambush?"

Laura gave him an annoyed look, "We'll find out well before we get close enough to board." Laura turned to Moore, gave him a few instructions and took over the helm.

Jack stood next to Ash, watching the ship draw closer. Ash rubbed her face and whispered to Jack, "This is stupid, we have no clue what we're getting into. I don't know what's the matter with her."

Jack looked over at Ash and replied under his breath as the ship drew closer, "She isn't always like this?"

"No, not before Port Royale. Do you know what happened to her there?"

Jack glanced over at Laura to find her steady gaze resting on him from the helm. He shook his head, _no way in hell I'm getting between these two, she'll have to ask her herself. _"No, I don't." He turned away from Ash's suspicious glare and went down the steps. Leaning against the mast he watched quietly as they drew along side the ship and the crew threw hooks over to pull the two ships together then lowered a single boarding plank.

Laura stepped up onto the plank as two men stood on deck nearby, waiting for their turn to cross. She drew her cutlass as she made her way quickly up the plank, balancing carefully as the waves rocked both ships. As she reached the edge of the other ship she spotted a body laying near the railing. Kneeling down she rolled it over with her cutlass and gasped at what she saw. A swarm of flies scattered from the body which was covered in large open sores, the skin tinted yellow, and the whole ship reeked of death. Jerking back instinctively from the sight she slipped and tumbled off the plank, causing it to slid sideways, one corner balanced on the railing of the ship. At the last moment she caught the edge of the board with her right hand and cursed as she watched her cutlass disappear into the ocean. Swinging herself she caught the plank with her other hand and tried unsuccessfully to pull herself back up. At an alarmed shout from some of the crew Ash and Moore rushed towards the plank, but Jack, who had been nearby, had already climbed up and was making his way out towards Laura, with a rope that he had tied to the mast in his hand.

She watched as he made his way carefully towards her, "I can't hold on forever, Sparrow." Laura said through gritted teeth.

Jack eyed the end of the board which slide a bit as he took a step. "Now would not be the best time or place to go for a swim, thank you." Jack knelt down and extended his hand to her. Laura grabbed it as the two ships went over a large wave and the board slid off the railing and crashed into the water. As Jack fell he threw his arm around Laura's waist and the rope he held tightened as they swung around to slam into the side of the Luna. They swung for a moment catching their breath, Laura's arm around Jack's shoulders and his around her waist. Jack smirked, looking down at Laura and the lovely view she was unwittingly presenting, and winked "You owe me now."

Laura followed his gaze and had the modesty to blush before grinning and bracing her feet against the ship as the crew began to haul them back onboard. "Get back on the Luna, Captain Sparrow."

Jack winked grabbed onto the railing as they reached the deck, "Aye aye, Captain."

As Laura pulled herself back on deck she cast one last forlorn look at the waters that her cutlass had vanished into and then turned to address the confused crew, pointing to the partially hidden flag. One word sent everyone scurrying to get the ship as far away as possible. "Plague." Laura motioned for Moore. "Come about and run out the long nines. I want that ship at the bottom of the ocean in an hour." Moore nodded and moved away shouting commands. Laura glanced at Jack, "You, too, get moving!"

At the sound of cannons Will appeared on deck, cutlass in hand. As Jack passed by he caught his arm. "Are we under attack?"

Jack pointed to the other ship, which was now leaning heavily to its port side. "The plague was aboard that ship. So now we're getting rid of it. Don't want no one else finding it."

"Turner!" Will glanced up at Laura, who had shouted his name. "Get to work, boy, or get out of the way, but don't distract Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Sparrow." Jack mumbled as Will saluted him and returned below to Elizabeth.


End file.
